syncrogamesfandomcom-20200213-history
FantasyBrawl
Fantasybrawl is a, by Jordio94 coded game that is based on super smash brawl and SyncroFantasy. In this game the players can choose 1 of 15 unique kits. The Kits are actual the bosses from the rpg server Syncrofantasy. Every of those kits has its own abilities, armor, weapons, story etc… The goal of the game is it to kill all other Players. You do this by killing them with your kit abilities, which are all triggert by pressing the ‘Q’ button on your keyboard when holding the correspoinding item. You can also kill other players with knocking them down from the map, into water. While a Player is in water he receives a huge amount of damage per second. Also you can double tap space to make a leap forward. You can use the leap evedry 1,5 seconds after you touch the ground so you keep moving fast. You recive no fall damage. The Kits can be divided into own classes. Classes On Fantasy brawl there are 4/5 classes: Range, Tank, Nuker/Trapper, Fighter and Assassin. The Fighter and Assassin class could also be counted as 1 since it has similar properties, Range Class The Range class has its main focus on keeping your enemies on distance as the name says. The Kits of the range class doesnt necessary have a bow, range spells with cooldown also work well. Their meele damage is moderate, not great and their armor is weak or moderate. The recommanded tactic here is leap and shoot, keep your enemy on distance, try to evade him. Also dont hesitate to hit an Enemy 1-2 times before leaping. Tank Class As name already says this class describes strong and tanky kits whos main focus is on absorbing or returning damage. Mostly those kits dont have much active abilities or are slowed, but therefore they have a great basic resistance and moderate attack damage. The recommanded tactic on those kits is to cut off your enemies way, jump onto them and use your abilities to slow them and damage them. Nuker/Trapper Class This is a special class with very weak meele attacks and moderate armor/defense. The secification of this class is to get enemy players into a position where you can strike them with your abilities. Most kits use traps to catch other players or to inflict damage. Some kit have Nuke abilities. With Nuke abilities i mean Spells which strike with a lot of damage when hit correctly. The recommanded gameplay differs from the kit you chose, its always recommanded to avoid a meele battle and to catch players on bridges or other close positions. Fighter/Assassin Class This Class/classes have good or very good meele damage but only very weak or moderate armor. Their speciality is to go into a meele fight with other Players. Their abilities are made to support their damage during such fights. Assassins can deal a lot of damage or confuse other players. But therefore their armor is pretty weak. Fighters use abilities which can strike multiple people or debuff nearly Players. They also use magic to power up their sword damage. The recommanded gameplay for both is attack the enemy Player, try to catch him from behind and make sure that you are able to leap away fast if you lost to much help. Class Overview Range: * Nadox/Skirax * Herobrine * Dimension Devourer Tank: * Naxxras * Neptune * Anubis Nuker/Trapper: * Lei Gwen * Nukemaster * Daerynoth * ??? Fighter: * Thunderking * Witchking * ??? Assassin: * Ra * Shelob Nadox and Skirax Nadox the Hunter and Skirax the Huntress.   2016-07-23_12.59.19.png|Nadox 2016-07-23_12.57.16.png|Skirax Character information: The Arak’netha is a speciec that existed already since the 2nd Age and with it the Leader of this humanlike Spiders, Nadox the Hunter. Nadox gained this title for Hunting the ancient dragons of the 2nd age. His wife Skirax the Huntress accompanied Nadox since that time. After evil happenings The Arak’netha retreat from this world, hiding in a cave. During the 5th Age Nadox decided to change the destiny of the Arak’netha ... Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Nadox the Hunter was located in the Lost Vault (lvl 10+) where he teamed up with the Ancient Broodmother Naxxras. Later, after he left for his journey, his wife Skirax took the lead over the Lost Vault. Basic Properties: * 8 Armor * Stone sword (5 damage) * Bow Active Abilities: * String Shot: The Hunter/Huntress shoots an dangerous spiked arrow immediatly in the facing direction. If the arrow hits a Player or the ground Nadox/Skirax get pulled towards it using a web that was on the arrow. The String shot can deal up to 6 Damage. * Acid Bomb: Nadox/Skirax carry dangerous acid Bombs around. When thrown this bomb unleashes a acidal cloud, effecting weaknes and poison to everybody who walks into it. The Hunter/Huntress can carry up to 3 acid Bombs at once. Passive Abilities: * Arrow recharge: The Hunter/huntress gains a new arrow every 5 seconds. Maximum of 3 * Gender choose: The player can choose whether he wants to play Nadox or Skirax. Both have the same ability. Naxxras The ancient Broodmother Character information: Naxxras is an old broodmother that was discovered in the 5th Age by Nadox. She accepted the Arak’netha and lived with them together underground. Naxxras can lay up to 100 eggs which contain very strong Spiders. She has the controll over the whole brood of the Lost Vault. Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Naxxras is located in the Lost Vault (lvl10+) together with Nadox/Skirax. Basic Properties: * 14 Armor * Stone sword (5 Damage) Active Abilities: * Infecting Leapslam: Naxxras uses her phisical power to make a strong jump. She slams all Players with moderate Damage and also inflicts her young brood into the Players. The Brood effects the Player with poison and breaks out of the body, 2 seconds after the Infection * Web shot: Naxxras uses her prepared web shots to slow down other Players. A player thot got hit receivs a low amount of damage and gets slowed for 1 second. The webshot has a cooldown of 1 second. Naxxras can carry up to 3 Web shot charges and refills 1 every 5 seconds. * Spiked carapace Naxxras hardened her chitin and pulls out her spikes. She gains resistance 1 and deals damage to all physical attackers that touch her over 3 seconds. Passive Abilities: * well fed Naxxras needs to eat a lot to feed her babies. Her heavy body slows her basic movement Speed. Lei Gwen Guardian of the Storm Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 10 armor * Wooden Sword (4 damage) Active Abilities: * Thunderrush * Lightning Trap * Lazer Passive Abilities: * Lightning Immunity Thunderking Lord of the Storm Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 10 armor * iron sword (6 damage) Active Abilities: * Thunderstrike * Lightning shield * Shock missle Passive Abilities: * Lightninh Immunity Neptune King of Atlantis Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 16 Armor * gold sword (5 damage) Active Abilities: * Waterstomp * Fisher Passive Abilities: * None Herobrine Lord of the Nether Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 10 Armor * Stone Axe ( 5 damage, slow attack speed) Active Abilities: * Fireball * Curse wave * Aether shift Passive Abilities: * None Dimension Devourer Character information: This creature is a pure mystery. Not much is know about this thing. One professor, Dr Detleff met one Dimension Devourer and he tells that those are demons from the void. They are not from this world and therefore nobody knows how long those pure evil creatures already existed. Appearance on SyncroFantasy: A defined location of existence for this creature is unknown. Dr Detleff found one in his old laboratory, the Chronosphere. But its showen that this creature can walk through dimensions, so it cant be located. Basic Properties: * 10 Armor * stone sword (5 Damage) Active Abilities: * Wither skull * Dimension swift * Void Passive Abilities: * None Ra, God of the Sun Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 8 Armor * Diamond Axe (Scythe, 8 Damage, slow attack speed) Active Abilities: * Riders Rush * Wave of Rage Passive Abilities: * Scythe of the Sun Anubis Lord of the Underworld Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 12 Armor * golden axe (6 Damage, slow attack speed) Active Abilities: * Bonestorm * Grave Power Passive Abilities: * Mighty Axe Shelob Queen of Assassins Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 6 Armor * Diamond Sword (7 Damage) Active Abilities: * Assassins Dive * Super Sting Passive Abilities: * Poison Blade * Swiftness� Witchking The Witchking of Angmar Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 6 Armor * Iron sword (6 Damage) Active Abilities: * Morgul Blade * Cry of Fear * Wave of Onions Passive Abilities: * Undead Cloaking Nukemaster Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 10 Armor * Wooden Sword (4 damage) * Bow Active Abilities: * Nuke trap * Radiation leap Passive Abilities: * Nuke Blaster * Ammo recharge Daerynoth Ancient God of Darkness Character information: Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: * 5 Armor * Stone Sword (5 Damage) * Wings (Elytra) Active Abilities: * Armageddon * Shadow wave Passive Abilities: * Presence of the Dark God� ??? Creation of Herobrine Character information: Farts. Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: Active Abilities: Passive Abilities: ??? Old Professor Character information: An Old man. Appearance on SyncroFantasy: Basic Properties: Active Abilities: Passive Abilities: